This invention involves an exercising device that is particularly directed to mild exercise of the hands to promote flexibility and maintain movement of the joints for persons suffering from arthritis and like ailments.
It has long been recognized that continuing use of the hands even utilizing very mild and non-strenuous exercise will improve and maintain the maximum possible flexibility and movement of the hands for persons suffering from arthritis or other less serious forms of ailments generally associated with advanced age. It is also well recognized that exercise is very beneficial for a person who has suffered an injury such as to the hand or wrist.
Various types of devices including sponge rubber balls and pairs of relatively heavy steel balls have been used with various exercises to improve flexibility and hasten recovery of an ailment or an injury. However, older persons do not have the strength or dexterity to handle and move spherical objects within a hand. There is a need for a less strenuous device which improves or at least tends to maintain the flexibility of the persons hands.
None of the devices provided in the prior art provide the simplicity and effectiveness necessary to attain this purpose or satisfy the objects described hereinbelow.